Cinderella Story FMAfied!
by LHaZE-cHAn
Summary: Second chapter up! A parody of the famous fairy tale, Cinderella... not your usual fairy tale but my favorite pair! RoyAi! Read & review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Cinderella Story- FMAfied!!!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist… It is the great work of Hiromu Arakawa-sensei and I, unfortunately, am not related to her either… I wish I were… (throws tantrums okay, okay…) Now, let's go and read together. I hope you'll enjoy this parody of the famous fairy tale _**Cinderella**_. I'll be waiting for your reviews!

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chapter 1: The Bracelet**

A day has begun again at Central. Everyone is preparing for the day's work and 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye is no exception to that. As she walks herself to Central HQ, she noticed that there was a new and peculiar shop in town.

"_Strange," she muttered, "usually people are swarming around whenever there is a new shop opening." _She shrugged the idea off her mind. _"It's getting late. I should be there already." _She looked at her pocket watch.It's already 7:35. In the usual Hawkeye fashion, it's already late. She reached the headquarters in less than 10 minutes.

"Good morning, Ma'am!" a lower officer saluted at her.

"Good morning." she greeted back. She walked through the hallway meeting more lower ranking officers greeting her and some higher ups until she reached her destination, the ever familiar room where she spent most of her time. She opened the door and saw the ever familiar faces she spends her work with. There Havoc, Farman, Breda and Fuery. As usual, their superior isn't there yet.

"Good morning." She greeted.

Only Fuery who was not doing anything returned the greeting. "Good morning, Lieutenant."

"Where's Colonel?" she asked him.

"Not yet here." he answered.

"Late as usual." she said under her breath. She went to her desk and sat down. She was about to start with her share of today's paperwork when she was distracted by Havoc's voice.

"Look at this." Havoc put down a strange looking bracelet on his desk. Everyone in the room except Riza swarmed around him. They all scrutinized the strange-looking bracelet.

"What's that, Lieutenant?" asked Farman.

"I got it from the new shop by the market." he answered. "The lady there said that this bracelet is nothing of ordinary."

"It looks strange to me." said Breda.

"Same here." Havoc added. "But se told me that this bracelet makes all your wishes come true.

"You believed it and bought it, right?"

Havoc shook his head profusely. "Of course not! I don't believe in that."

"Then why do you have it?" Fuery asked from behind.

"The gypsy lady at the shop insisted that I should get it." answered Havoc. "She even gave it to me for free so I accepted it."

"But why are you there in the first place?" they asked in unison.

"Leah knew that a new shop is opening this week and wanted to go." He answered them. "And the rest was just what I told you."

"Did you make a wish?" asked Fuery. "Did it come true?"

"Yes, I did make a wish." Havoc answered again. "But I don't believe it'll come true."

"Let me guess," butted Breda, "your wish is that your girlfriends won't dump you for Colonel Mustang, right?"  
The room was filled with laughter. Even the poker-faced Riza Hawkeye smiled. Everyone was laughing except the annoyed Havoc.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny." He let out an irritated laugh. "I can kill myself."

Their laughter was abruptly stopped when the door opened, showing the ever familiar man with the ever familiar smirk on his lips.

"Good morning!" Roy greeted. Everyone stood up and saluted.

"What's going on here? I heard someone laughing from the hallway." He asked them." Fuery, Breda and Farman looked at Havoc. Riza approached the young Colonel.

"You're late, sir." she coldly reminded him.

"Good morning, Hawkeye!" He looked at his silver pocket watch. "I'm already late? It's only 8:05!"

"Office hour starts at 8:00, sir. You're already five minutes late." she said in a very icy voice, sending chills to Roy's spine.

"It's only five minutes, Hawkeye. Can't you forgive me? I'm not that late, am I?"

"Even if it's only a minute, late is still late, sir." she said. "Here's your paperwork for today, sir."

"What? But it's still early!" he complained. "And this much?"

"Let me remind you Col. Mustang that today is the deadline for those documents. They won't get this much if you did them earlier." She handed him the stack of documents. "Now sir, it'll be better if you start now."

"O-okay." He unwillingly accepted the documents. He looked around and saw that his other subordinates were laughing. He shot them an angry look.

"What's so funny?" he angrily asked.

Everybody stopped laughing. They did whatever they can do to avoid the Colonel's angry look. Havoc looked for his lighter. Farman and Breda were looking for their fountain pens while Fuery started with his share of today's paperwork. In a minute, everybody inside the room was busy.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

That afternoon, from Roy's point of view, was the longest ever he had experienced in his life. Good thing it's already ending. He had experienced hand aches, killer looks from Hawkeye, backaches, piercing looks from the lady lieutenant, headaches and yes, Hawkeye's glares. Unfortunately, he couldn't complain from all the body aches he's experiencing right now. Looks are enough, he needs not to be threatened by her. The two of them were only left inside the room. The others are at the locker room, preparing for the end of the day.

"_They're so lucky." He mumbled under his breath. "They can go home already while I still need to suffer from this hell."_

Riza heard him mumbling. "What's that, Colonel?" she glared at him. "Are you saying something?"

"Oh, I did not say anything!" He shook his head violently. "I'm sooo quiet right here, doing my paperwork can't you see?"

"I see." she nodded. "I thought I heard someone say "they're so lucky" or something like that."

"_She's close!" _he thought.

Many more minutes had past but still, they are working. Roy's insides are already growling from pain and hunger. But unfortunately, he can't stop from working. He knew that she's looking at him. He couldn't afford to make a single wrong move. Making things worse, it was very silent inside the room. It was so quiet that he could hear the screeching sound of Hawkeye's fountain pen. That particular silence is very disturbing to him. It makes him anxious and paranoid. He wished that there's something noisy inside the room.

As if on cue, the door opened and booming laughter was heard.

"That's so funny, Fuery!" they said.

"Oh, thank you sirs!" Fuery thanked them. "I thought it was silly but a least you laughed."

"Silly? It was crazy!" Havoc said. "You accidentally tapped the President's call to his wife and heard everything!"

"Yeah, could you imagine the Fuhrer talking lovey-dovey?" Breda added.

"You really should train your talent, Fuery." said Farman. "Surely, they could be of use someday."

Riza suddenly cleared her throat. "Ehem."

This made them looked at one another. They knew what it meant. She is telling them to be quiet or leave the room.

"I thing we better go, and get going." said Farman.

"I think you're right." Havoc agreed.

They all got their things and started cleaning their desks. A few moments later, they were all finished with their tasks and headed outside the room.

"We're going home, Colonel." said Havoc. "Do you want to go with us?'

"I wish I could." he whispered softly. He looked at Riza's direction. Havoc understood what he meant immediately and nodded.

"Then, see you tomorrow Colonel!" said Havoc.

"Bye, Colonel, Lieutenant!" After that, they left the room.

Again, the only ones left were Roy and Riza. Silence was all over the room and Roy didn't like it a bit. He knew he needs to do something to break the silence.

"Hawkeye?" he called his sole companion.

"Yes?" she answered, not bothering to face him for she was busy scribbling.

"Don't you have plans for tonight?" he asked. "Like, going out or something like that?"

"I'm sorry sir but I intentionally made this night free from any commitments so that I help you with your paperwork." she answered coldly. "So don't try to have any ideas of escaping and neglecting your work again."

_Ouch. There go Roy's plans for tonight._

"Hawkeye?" he asked again.

"Yes, what is it this time, sir?"

"If you don't have any plans for tonight, "he said nervously, "would you care come with me this time?"

"Nice try sir, but that won't work on me, either." She answered him coldly.

_Ouch again._

Roy remained silent for a few moments. Then he noticed something on Havoc's desk. "Hawkeye?"

"What?!?" she glared at him. "if you're trying to make another excuse just to escape, sorry but you're not leaving until you finish those!" she said, almost shouting. Roy flinched.

"I-I just wanted to ask you what is that thing on Havoc's desk." He pointed the strange bracelet.

"Oh I'm very sorry Colonel." she apologized to her superior. "It's Havoc's. I herd that it's from the new shop in town."

"You mean that gloomy place?" he asked.

"I think that's it." She answered. She stood and took the bracelet on Havoc's desk. "Pretty." she commented. She put on the bracelet. She looked and scrutinized it when she saw noticed something. "Look, there's something written on it."

"Really? Let me see." He stood up and looked at the bracelet as well.

"It looks like a transmutation circle." she commented. "Here, look at this." She showed him the circle.

"Looks like it," he examined the said bracelet, "but it's not. It's missing some parts. It's more like for sorcery than for alchemy."

"How did you know?" asked Riza curiously.

"Hawkeye, you're forgetting that you are talking to a State Alchemist."

"I know that, sir." she said. "What I'm asking about is how did you know that it's for sorcery?"

"I encountered something like this when I was studying." he quickly answered.

"Okay." She nodded in belief. "I wonder what will happen it I do this." She rubbed the circle with her forefinger.

"DON'T!" Roy shouted. "Something might happen!"

"What? This bracelet can take me to another dimension or world?" she asked sarcastically. "Look, nothing's happening."

"I forgot that there is something needed for the magic to happen." Roy stated. He rubbed his chin, thinking of what the needed object was.

"Ouch!" she pricked her finger from the bracelet. "Where did that come from?"

"I think it needs blood." Roy stated.

"What? Oh no, my blood dripped on the circle!" she was getting frantic. She tried to erase the blood from it but it seems that the blood had dried quickly.

"Don't worry," Roy assured her, "if I remember it right, it should be from a virgin's."

Blood drained from Riza's face. She looked at him, panicking.

"Wait, don't tell me you're still a—

Riza didn't wait for him to finish. She just nodded.

Roy's jaw dropped. "Quick! Get that bracelet off you before something happens!" He helped her remove the bracelet. Unfortunately, the bracelet won't get off. Mysteriously, it became wider, cuffing Roy's hand as well.

"What's happening?" Riza asked Roy frantically.

"I-I don't know!" he answered.

In a moment, they were both engulfed by a blinding light. When the light was gone, no one was left in the room.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Riza woke up from the deafening noise.

"_Where am I?" _she asked.

"Cinderella!" a voice shouted from outside. "Cinderella!"

"_Cinderella?" _she asked again She looked at herself. She saw herself dressed in filthy rug clothes, not her military uniform. Suddenly, the room's door opened. A familiar face was standing by the doorstep.

"_Lust?!"_

"Cinderella, what are you doing here?" Lust shouted. "Go downstairs and cook dinner, right now!"

"I'm sorry?" Riza asked. "Why do I have to cook dinner?"

"Because if you don't, I'll tell you to mother." She answered. "And also," she pointed her forefinger at her and suddenly, it elongated, almost touching Riza's neck, "I'll slash your head off."

"Yes, I'll cook dinner." Riza said obediently. She was sweating profusely.

"Good." said Lust. Afterwards, she left the room.

"_Nice, that bracelet really transported me to another dimension." _She thought. _"A fairy tale; and worse, I'm Cinderella._" She looked at herself at a mirror inside the room. She was alone in the room. Then it struck her.

"_Wait a minute, where's Colonel Mustang?"_

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Author' notes: **Whoa! A long chap, neh? I hope you enjoyed this fic. I am apologizing for the grammatical errors. Hope you continue reading this fic! And about the sorcery part, it's all made up of my imagination. I don't know if sorcery really needs something like that.

Thank you very much for reading! Review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Cinderella Story- FMAfied!!!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. It's the great work of Hiromu Arakawa-sensei…

**Chapter 2: Fairy Tale Land**

Roy woke up from the loud knocking at his door. He opened his eyes only to be surprised by the foreign surroundings. _"Where am I?" _He looked around the room to see if there's someone with. _"No one's here." _

The knocking continued. "Your Highness, are you awake?" asked a man behind the door.

"_Your Highness? This is a royalty's room?"_ Roy asked himself.

The man continued to knock. "Your Highness, the King is requesting for you. He wants to talk about your incoming birthday. I heard that all eligible maidens of our kingdom are all invited."

"_Okay I get it. This is the prince's room." _Roy concluded. He cleared his throat and inhaled deeply. As he talks, he tries to imitate someone, lowering his voice a bit. "Ah, yes," he said in a low voice, "I'll be out in a minute!" He exhaled all the air he gathered. _"I hope that it was close to the real prince's voice."_

"Prince Roy, are you okay?" asked the voice. "Do you have a cold?"

"_Roy? Whoa, what a coincidence! I have the same name as him!" _

Something caught Roy's attention. He looked at himself in the life-sized mirror inside the room. _"What the? Where's my military uniform? What am I wearing?" _He looked closely at the mirror. _"But," he turned around, still looking at his reflection, "I'm as beautiful as ever." _He smirked at his reflection. Another thing caught his attention. It was behind him. He turned around to see it closely. To his shock, it was a painting of him in medieval clothing. _"It's really me! What the hell am I wearing on that painting? Does this mean I'm the prince?"_

"Prince Roy, are really okay there?" asked the voice again.

"Ye-yes!" he immediately answered. "Everything's fine here! Please tell the King that I will be late. I still have something to attend to. Give my apologies to him."

"Yes, you Highness." said the voice. "But, are you sure you're fine? You really seem sick. Shall I call a doctor for you?"

"NO!" he blurted. _"Ooopps." He mentally slapped himself. _"I mean, you need not to call a doctor. I'm really doing fine."

"If you say so, your Highness, I shall leave you now."

"Thank you!" he shouted. _"Whew, finally." he sighed. _He paused for a moment, recalling all things that have happened to him for the day.

"_First, I was late for work and got scolded by Hawkeye. Then, there's this time when I had to sign a mountain of documents 'til lunch. I was with Hawkeye all the time except during lunch. The others left early while poor me continued working together with her. It was when I got this strange bracelet of Havoc that brought me here, I think. That was when she was scraped and her blood dripped on the bracelet's circle! Maybe it's the reason why I woke up in this strange world?" _he paused again from his thoughts.

"_Come to think of it, Hawkeye did joke on being brought to another dimension. I don't remember anything more after we were engulfed by that strange light." _

Then, something struck him. _"Wait a minute, if we were both engulfed by that light and I was brought here, definitely, she's here too! But, where? Where is Hawkeye?" _

Roy immediately went out of the room and started to look for her. He ran through the hallways, stairs and opened wrong rooms. _"Where are you, Riza?!" _On his search, he accidentally bumped into someone very tall.

"_Armstrong?"_

"My apologies, your Highness." The man said.

"It's okay." said Roy. _"It really is Armstrong!" he thought._

"Prince Roy, the King is looking for you! He's starting to get angry." Armstrong told him.

"The King?" Roy asked. "He's looking for me?"

"Yes," Armstrong nodded, "didn't I tell you earlier in your room, your Highness?"

"_So, he's the one knocking earlier." Roy concluded. _"Oh, I'm sorry," he apologized, "I just finished what I was working on. I was on my way to see my father."

"But your Highness, with all due respect, I think you are on the wrong hall. It's this way." He pointed at the hallway opposite the hallway Roy was going to.

"Oh, I see. He,he," he chuckled, "maybe I'm just a little lost?"

"Lost?" Armstrong gave him a weird look? "Are you sure, you're really okay, Prince Roy?"

"Me? Of course, I'm okay!" Roy answered back. "This castle's so big, isn't it? You can't blame me if I get lost sometimes."

"Well, I can't blame you on that matter. Even I sometimes still get lost here. There was this night I remember that I really needed to take a leak but I ended up going to the kitchen instead!" Armstrong said, matter-of-factly.

"See?" Roy said. "So, thank you for reminding me of the right way. I better go now. I think I don't want my father to get mad at me."

"You better hurry, Prince Roy." said Armstrong.

"Thanks!" he turned around and started to walk on the hallway Armstrong pointed. _"Wait a minute, I think he can help me find Hawkeye!" he thought. _He turned around again and called Armstrong.

"Armstrong!" he called.

Armstrong turned around and faced him. "I'm hurt, your Highness." He sounded upset. 'You know I prefer being called by my given name more than by my surname. I think Alex suits me better than Armstrong."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I think I'm just a bit forgetful today." he apologized. _"How many times have I already apologized for this day?" he asked himself_.

"It's okay, your Highness. What can I do for you?" he asked.

Roy hesitated at first. "Uhmmm, I want you to find someone for me."

"Who is he?" asked Alex.

"It's not he, it's she. I want you to find Riza Hawkeye." answered Roy.

"Oh, your girlfriend?" Alex teased.

"No! She's not my girlfriend!" Roy shook his head. "I just want to find her. Is there anything wrong with that? Besides, it's none of your business."

"My apologies, Prince Roy." Alex bowed his head slightly. "Riza Hawkeye? I never heard of a woman in our kingdom with that name."

"I'm expecting a lot from you, Alex." Roy tapped his shoulder. "I know you only you can find her."

"You can count on me, your Highness! I, Alex Louis Armstrong, shall do my best to find the maiden named Riza Hawkeye!" out of nowhere, strange pinks sparkles appeared around his face. "I shall start my search right at this moment!"

In a few seconds, he disappeared form Roy's view.

"_Whoa, I really thought he's a bit different from the Armstrong I knew." _Roy shrugged. "_Well, Armstrong will always be Armstrong." _He looked around his surroundings. _"This is really weird. Now, where am I supposed to go? Where is the King's room?"_

He walked to the hallway Alex pointed earlier. It was a very long hallway with lots of doors. He didn't know which one was the door to the King's room. Right now, he's front of one of the doors. He's hesitant to open it. _"What if it's the wrong door?" _He shook his head, trying to fend off his pessimism. _"I need to trust my instinct! If it tells me that this is the right door, then it is!"_

He opened the door with his eyes half-shut. _"I hope, I opened the right door." _When he opened his eyes, he saw lush carpets, fancy furniture, sculptures and paintings. At the end of the room, there were two crowned figures sitting on fancy chairs.

"_I guess my instinct paid off this time." _He walked closer to the figures in front of him. as he came closer and closer, he can now see who the two figures are. His jaw almost dropped off his faced when he realized who they were.

"_Fullmetal? Don't tell me Edward Elric is the King!" He can't believe what is in front of him. "I'm the son of that shrimp in this world?!" _He looked at the woman beside Edward._ "Isn't that his automail mechanic? If my memory serves me right, I think her name is Winry Rockbell. I was quite sure they would end up together someday." _Then, something struck him_. "If they are my parents here, how come my hair is black not blonde?"_

"You have sent for me, Your Highness?" he asked.

"Finally, you have come, Prince Roy." said King Edward.

"What took you so long, my dear?" asked Queen Winry.

Roy suddenly had goose bumps. _"Nice, my parents are ten years younger than me. Even if they are my parents here, they still look like fifteen year olds!"_

"I am deeply sorry for my tardiness." he apologized. "I was doing something important."

"And what would that something be for you to be late when I have summoned for you?" asked Edward.

"I asked Alex to find someone for me." He quickly answered. "May I ask, why have you sent for me, your Highness?"

"_This is completely wrong! I'm calling the shrimp "your Highness"!" he complained. "It's like my stomach is churning!_

"I have sent for you for us to talk about your incoming 21st birthday." Edward answered.

"_If I'm just turning 21 here, how old are you? 12 year olds?" he asked silently._

"We are getting worried for you, my dear Prince." added Winry. "You're already turning 21 next week, yet, you haven't chosen a bride. Remember that we have a law that a crowned prince can't become a King before he is married."

"We are thinking of organizing a Royal Ball for you where you can choose your bride." said Edward.

"All maidens in our kingdom will be invited. I hope you can choose from them." added Winry.

"Yes, just like what happened between me and your mother. We met for the first time during a ball." said Edward.

"You still remember that?" asked Winry.

"Of course I remember! How could I forget that magical night where I first saw your radiant beauty? Your beauty stood out from the crowd!" answered Edward.

"Stop it, dear. You're flattering me too much." She was blushing.

"_Why am I stuck in the same room with these love-struck people?" asked Roy._

"But I only speak of the truth, my Queen. You really are BEAUTIFUL." Edward put emphasis on the word beautiful. "Now back to you, son, I' hoping that you find your bride soon."

"_Crap, what am I to answer?!" asked Roy to himself. "Yes or no? I don't know what to do!!!"_

"Son?" asked Winry. "Are you okay? You're not answering your father."

Roy snapped out of his thought. "Huh?" he unconsciously said. "Ye-yes, as you wish, my King." he said out of confusion.

"Very well, my son. Now, we shall start the preparations for the Ball." Edward rung a bell. Two people came immediately. The first one was a man, the other was a woman. Both looked familiar to Roy.

"_Wait a minute, aren't those Lieutenants Ross and Brosch?!" Roy asked himself again._

Indeed, it was Maria Ross and Danny Brosch. They knelt down before Edward and Winry.

"You called for us, your Majesty?" asked Ross.

"I need you to distribute all the invitations for the coming Royal ball to all the maidens in our kingdom." answered Edward.

"As you wish, your Majesty." They both said. They immediately left the room.

"And for you," Winry said, referring to Roy, "you should go the Royal Dresser. There you can chose your attire for your birthday."

Roy nodded. "Then, I should get going now, your Highnesses." He bowed first before them, then, left the room.

"Don't you think there's something strange about him today?" Winry asked Edward.

"Yes, I thought he was not going to agree with us." answered Edward. "The last time we proposed something like this, he got angry at us."

"It's like he's a different child." commented Winry.

**Meanwhile…**

"_Shit, another problem! Where is that Royal Couturier?!" asked Roy_. Little by little, he was getting irritated the way things are going for him. Luckily for him, Alex passed in front of him. _"Armstrong! Talk about right timing!" _He immediately called him.

"Alex! Alex!" he called. Armstrong turned around.

"Your Highness! I was looking for you!" Armstrong said.

Roy was puzzled. "You're looking for me?" he asked. "Why?'

"It's about the lady you asked me to look for." answered. "I have looked at the kingdom's records of the residents."

"What about it?" Roy asked again. _"That was fast."_

"Unfortunately, I found no Riza Hawkeye among our people." Armstrong replied. "I think she's not from our kingdom. Shall I start to look for her at the other kingdoms?"

"No, not yet." replied. "I'm pretty sure she's here. Go around the kingdom first and ask everyone household if they know her. If that won't do, then, you can start searching at the other kingdoms."

"Yes, sir."

"And another thing," said Roy, "I want to ask you something."

"What is it, your Highness?" asked Armstrong.

"Uhmmm…" Roy hesitated. _"Shit! This is so embarrassing!" He was mentally slapping himself again. _

"Your Highness?"

Roy inhaled deeply. "WHERE IS THE ROYAL _COUTURIER_?!" he asked very fast. _"Nice, I look like the biggest fool here." He mentally slapped himself again._

Armstrong was surprised. He wasn't able to answer immediately. "Pardon?" It was all he can say.

Roy groaned. _"Do I need to repeat it?" He let out a desperate sigh. _"I said, "where is the Royal Couturier?". I think my sense of direction is just in its worst today."

"I understand, Prince Roy. The way to the Royal Couturier's room is that way." He pointed at the opposite hallway. It was the same hallway as the one he was about to take earlier.

Roy tapped his shoulders. "Thank you very much, Alex! You're the best! You really are a big help tome today!"

"If it's for the prince, I'll be glad to do anything."

"So, then, I'll be leaving now. See you later, Alex!" Roy bade goodbye to him and left.

"_Weird, I don't remember he says such words like those words he just said." thought Armstrong. "But now, it seems that he always says it. It feels he's a different person." _ Armstrong shook his head. _"There's no way he can be a different person! He's definitely Prince Roy!"_

**Meanwhile, Roy is…**

"_Damn hallways! Why am I walking through a maze?!" _His patience is already near its border. To make things worse, he was almost panting. Finally, he reached his destination. Of course, he wasn't sure if it was really the right room but his instincts tell him so. He knocked on the door.

"Come in, it's open." said voice from inside.

Roy complied and went inside. He was surprised to see who was behind the door, to the point that he almost got a heart attack. _"Havoc?!"_

"Well, if it isn't the prince!" said Havoc.

Roy felt awkward. "Hello?" he said. _"Relax Roy Mustang, I'm sure it's not what you think it is."_

"What brought you here, cousin?" Havoc asked.

Roy was relieved. _"Good, cousin not couturier."_

"Roy? Hey, are you okay?" asked Havoc. "If you're looking for Schiezka, she's just went out."

"Schiezka?" Roy unconsciously asked. "I'm looking for the couturier not the librarian."

This made Havoc laugh. "You're really funny, you know Roy? Schiezka's the Royal Couturier, not the librarian."

Roy chuckled. _"What a fool I am! Schiezka maybe a librarian/bookworm in our world but it doesn't mean that she is here too! " he thought. _"I'm just joking, you know Jean."

"Though, maybe you can already call her a librarian or rather, a terrible bookworm with these collections of books." Havoc showed him a large cabinet containing vast volumes of books.

"_This is all hers? She's worse than our world's Schiezka!"_

"And who are you calling a terrible bookworm, huh, Jean?" asked a voice.

Havoc smiled mischievously while Roy turned around to see who was talking.

"Is there anyone else?" Havoc asked back. It was Schiezka, standing at the doorpost. There was a thick book on her hands.

Schiezka frowned. "If you're saying that I'm a terrible bookworm, then maybe I think about first on lending you this book."

Havoc stood up and approached her. "Now, now, don't be mad. I was just joking, sweetie." He kissed her on her cheek. This made Schiezka blush so much.

Roy saw what just had happened. "_I didn't know Havoc was hitting on Schiezka." _ He cleared his throat, reminding Havoc that he was there.

Schiezka was surprised by the sound of Roy clearing his throat. "Why did you not tell me that the prince is here?" she asked Havoc. "What can I do for you, your Highness? This time, she asked Roy.

"Queen Winry sent me here." He answered "She told me that you already have the designs for me to choose from."

"Yes I do, your Highness. But, you didn't need to go here anymore. I was on my way when someone," she paused and looked at Havoc, "came barging in here asking for a book." Havoc chuckled.

"It's okay." Said Roy. "I could use a little exercise."

'_Yeah right, Roy Mustang!" said voice inside his mind. "Being lost for at least 10 minutes is a good work-out, eh?"_

"So, you're going to have a ball, huh?" said Havoc. "Be sure to choose your bride there, okay? If we're lucky, we might have a double wedding." Schiezka nudged him. "Jean!"

"Well, shall we get started your Highness?" asked Schiezka. "The suits are right there. You can choose there."

Schiezka opened a large dresser filled with suits and dresses. "You can choose anything, sir."

Roy looked at the suits. A white suit with black undershirt with a necktie caught his attention. "I think I'll choose this."

Schiezka nodded. "Excellent choice, your Highness. You can try it on to see if we need to do some adjustments."

'Where can I change?" asked Roy. Schiezka pointed at a curtain on the corner of the room. "You can change there, Prince Roy."

Roy complied and changed. It was a perfect fit though he had a little difficulty with the tie. _"Stupid necktie!" _he swore. He immediately went out after changing. He was surprised with what he saw. He saw Havoc and Schiezka kissing. _"I wonder how these two ended up together." He asked himself. _He turned around and talked. "I think there's no need for adjustments."

Havoc and Schiezka stopped on what they were doing. "I see, your Highness. Is that your choice?"

"Yes." Roy replied. "Now, if you excuse me, I shall go change again." He went back inside to change. After a minute, he was finished.

"Thank you for your help, Schiezka." He said. "I shall go now."

"It's my honor, your Highness." Said Schiezka.

"Bye Roy! See you later!' said Havoc.

"_I never thought Havoc was that aggressive with women." Roy shook his head. "I miss Hawkeye." He unconsciously said. "What did I say? I'm definitely not missing her! Never!" He shook his head again. "This is so ridiculous. But I wish she's safe."_

**Author's Notes: **That's it for Chapter 2! Long, eh? I hope you liked it. I know it only had a little thing common with Cinderella fairy tale this time but I promise, the next one will have more elements like the fairy tale!

Btw, sorry for the typos… this is long that I get lazy to check it…

This is a part of my promise… I hope I can finish the others this vacation…

I'll be waiting for your reviews!


End file.
